Born This Way
by Gleek4Life216
Summary: The New Directions learns about self-love and acceptance through the music of Lady GaGa's New Album: Born This Way. Features all New Directions characters, even Tina! Emphasis on Kurt though.
1. Marry the Night

**"Marry the Night" **

**A/N: If you're like me, you love Lady GaGa and Glee. The two of them together is like the best thing ever! I love Born This Way (The Album) so I thought of the idea to put each of the album's tracks as chapters to the story. This fic will show the glee club but I think it will mostly feature Kurt. (He loves Gaga, makes sense.) Each chapter will relate to the song but it will be ongoing. First chapter and track is Marry the Night. **

Kurt knew instantly that he wanted to live in New York. When

he was there for Nationals, it set his heart on fire. He wanted to live

there with Blaine and Rachel as his roommates. Ever since Kurt

had transferred and then returned to McKinley, he had become very

close with Rachel. Kurt wouldn't mind having Finn along to pick up

the heavy boxes. It would be his dream. But right now he was stuck

in Lima, Ohio. Homophobic awful Lima.

"OW!" Kurt shrieked.

He fell down to the ground with a thud. Kurt didn't see who

pushed him but it didn't matter. They were all just simpletons not

worthy of his sharp intellect. Kurt walked to Home Economics where

he sat down next to Mercedes. As he sat down, she smiled at him.

"Hey Kurt." She said.

"Hey Mercedes."

"Kurt, have you bought Lady GaGa's new album?"

"Of course I have. I bought as soon as I got home from school

last Monday."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes, I did. I can't stop playing it on my phone." Kurt squealed.

Mercedes smiled at her eager friend.

"I'm glad you like it. I like it too really!"

"There are so many songs I like on it. I love Marry the Night."

"What's that one about?"

"It's about how she really just wants to live in New York and

make music, get away from it all, that kind of thing. I know I can

certainly relate to it."

Quinn Fabray had a new haircut and a new attitude. Finn dumped

her but she was over it. She knew that she could get any guy she wanted.

It was only a matter of time before she would find him. But deep down,

Quinn wasn't so confident. She would never let it show but she still

missed Finn and seeing him with that thing, it was enough to just make

her cry. What could Finn possibly see in Rachel?

"Quinn."

Quinn snapped back into attention. Tina was by her locker,

looking at her.

"Oh, hey Tina."

"Are you alright? You've seemed a little down ever since we got

back from New York."

"I miss it there, I guess. It was like the drama was behind me and

I could just go out and have fun, change my hairstyle, be a completely

different me with no worries or peer pressure. Now I'm just back here

and all of that stress is back again."

Tina shot Quinn a sympathetic smile and put a hand on her

shoulder.

"It'll be okay. We only have one more year left here and New

York will be waiting for you."

"Yeah, I guess it will."

Will was standing in front of the glee club, realizing just how much

he would miss the kids but it had to be done.

"There is something that I have to tell you guys."

"What's up, Mr. Schue?" Puck asked.

"I want to be in April Rhodes' show. I've realized that I really

want to be in New York, making music with her."

"So you're just gonna leave us?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'm not going to start that dream until this year ends. I

just wanted you all to know what I would be doing."

The glee club calmed down a little bit.

"Now your assignment this week is GAGA!"

The girls and Kurt squealed with delight, while the boys groaned.

"I want you all to sing songs from her new album: Born This Way.

If you don't have it, listen to it on Youtube. Find a song that speaks to

you and perform it right here."

Kurt, Rachel and Quinn walked into the auditorium together.

"I figured if we had to do an assignment about Gaga, then I would

turn to the one friend I know who is obsessed with her." Quinn said.

"Not that I need your help or anything but well yeah." Rachel

added.

"Ladies! Ladies! Lady GaGa is not about speaking, she's about

feeling. What do you feel? I can find a song that fits your feeling."

"I just want to get away from it all." Quinn said.

"I just can't stop thinking about New York." Rachel said.

"I have the perfect song in mind." Kurt said.

Kurt then called Brad, who is just like always there to play piano.

"Watch and learn ladies and join if you know the words."

**KURT**

** I'M GONNA MARRY THE NIGHT**

** I WON'T GIVE UP ON MY LIFE**

** I'M A WARRIOR QUEEN**

** LIVE PASSIONATELY TONIGHT**

** I'M GONNA MARRY THE DARK**

** GONNA MAKE LOVE TO THE STARS**

** I'M A SOLDIER TO MY OWN EMPTINESS**

** I'M A WINNER**

** I'M GONNA MARRY THE NIGHT**

** I'M GONNA MARRY THE NIGHT**

** I'M GONNA MARRY THE NIGHT**

** RACHEL**

** I'M NOT GONNA CRY ANYMORE**

** KURT**

** I'M GONNA MARRY THE NIGHT**

** QUINN**

** LEAVE NOTHING ON THESE STREETS TO EXPLORE**

** RACHEL**

** I'M GONNA LACE UP MY BOOTS**

** THROW ON SOME LEATHER AND CRUISE**

**DOWN THE STREETS THAT I LOVE**

**IN MY FISHNET GLOVES**

**I'M A SINNER**

**QUINN**

**THEN I'LL GO DOWN TO THE BAR**

**BUT I WON'T CRY ANYMORE**

**I'LL HOLD MY WHISKEY UP HIGH**

**KISS THE BARTENDER TWICE**

**I'M A LOSER**

**KURT**

**I'M GONNA MARRY THE NIGHT**

**I'M GONNA MARRY THE NIGHT**

**KURT, RACHEL, QUINN**

**I'M GONNA MARRY THE NIGHT**

** I'M NOT GONNA CRY ANYMORE**

** I'M GONNA MARRY THE NIGHT**

** LEAVE NOTHIN' ON THESE STREETS TO XPLORE**

** MA-MA-MA-MARRY**

** MA-MA-MA-MARRY**

** MARRY THE NIGHT**

** I'M GONNA MARRY**

** THE NIGHT**

** THE NIGHT**

** THE NIGHT**

** THE NIGHT**

** THE NIGHT**

** MA-MA-MA-MARRY**

** MA-MA-MA-MARRY**

** MARRY THE NIGHT**

** I'M GONNA MARRY **

** COME ON**

** COME ON**

** THE NIGHT**

The three glee clubbers were shocked to her applause. They

saw Mr. Schue walked towards them.

"Very good selection, guys. Once you started singing GaGa, you

just can't stop. Let the cultural baptism begin!"

**A/N: Review please? Is the story worth continuing? It was just a **

**random thought I had. Please let me know! Thank you! **


	2. Born This Way

**A/N: I was planning on shutting this story down but not anymore because I got a really nice review (I am Warrior Queen, I think the name was). Also I received a suggestion to give a Santana solo for Americano, which is going to happen! Please enjoy Born This Way. **

**This chapter has nothing to do with the Glee episode Born The Way by the way. **

Born This Way

"My mama told me when I was young, we were all born superstars."

Rachel Berry had always wished that she could have spent her life

with her mother. It wasn't that she didn't love her Dads, it was just she

wanted to be able to have another woman to look up to. Still, she was

very happy to have two Dads that supported her dreams. Rachel was

currently in bed, reading a magazine about Patti Lupone, when one of

her Dads walked in.

"Hello, Rachel." He said, smiling at her.

"Hi, Dad."

"I see you're reading Patti Lupone?"

Rachel nodded.

"I hope that someday I can be a big star like her. You know, I met

her in New York? Ever since I knew I just had to make her proud."

Mr. Berry walked over to his daughter and ran a hand through her hair.

"Rachel, I know you'll be a star someday."

"Really?"

"You were born a superstar, Rachel. Never forget that."

Rachel smiled. Her father kissed her and turned out her light.

"**There's nothing wrong with loving who you are, she said, cuz He made you perfectly." **

Santana hated being gay. She HATED it! She loved Brittany, not

Sam or Puck. She wanted to be with Brittany but she knew if she

actually made that a reality, everyone would hate her and make fun

of her. Seriously, how did Kurt do it? Santana wasn't exactly religious,

she knew that people would say God hated her for being such a slut

and her being gay just made it even worse. Christians hate gays right?

That's what Kurt said that one time in Glee club.

"Santana."

Santana turned around. She saw that guidance counselor ginger

woman.

"Yeah." Santana replied.

"You seem upset? Would you like to talk?" Emma asked.

"No." Santana replied.

Santana started to walk away but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"The door's always open, Santana. I mean that. You can talk to me

about anything."

Emma smiled at her and then walked away. Santana thought

about talking to the guidance counselor. Maybe she could help her?

Santana decided she would see Emma at the end of the day. The

rest of the day went by pretty quickly and she soon found herself in

Emma's office.

"So what would you like to talk about?"

"I have this secret that I haven't told anyone, well I told two of

my friends but one's kinda dumb and the other's a complete jerk, so I

don't really count them."

"What secret is that?"

Santana wasn't sure if she wanted to tell the guidance counselor

about the truth or not. Could she trust the ginger?

"You won't tell anyone right?"

Emma nodded.

"Everything you say in here is confidential, Santana."

"Okay, here goes. I'm… I'm a lesbian. I don't like guys other

than as friends. I love Brittany, she's kind of stupid but I love her so

much. I thought I liked guys but I don't. I just hate it about me. I want

to change it."

"Santana, there's nothing wrong with you. You're just you were

born a little bit different and being different is okay. It makes you

special. I believe that God made all of us the way he wanted to."

"God hates me."

Emma shook her head.

"Of course he doesn't! How could you think that? God loves all of

us."

"They say God hates fags." Santana said angrily.

"Those people aren't Christians. God is not happy with them and

their choices, this I promise you, Santana. And I promise that once you

get out of high school, this will get so much better. I know it's scary

to let people in but I'm positive that everyone in Glee club will accept

you and they'll all be there for you."

Santana smiled.

"It's totally not true what they say, gingers have souls."

"Thank you, dear."

"**Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set, I'm on the right track, baby. I was Born This Way." **

Puck was filled up with regret after regret. Puck loved having sex

but it really hurt him when it was all over. He wanted to spend time

with the chick afterwards but she would always leave him. He didn't

want anyone to think he was vulnerable or anything but he had to say

that it really hurt him when the girls he slept with would ignore him

afterwards. It was like all he was good for was just a good time. And

then of course, there was Finn. Puck felt absolutely awful about what

happened with Finn. Finn was Puck's boy and that was sacred. Like

dude, bros before hoes always and forever. Yet Puck had violed that

to score with Quinn and Rachel. Puck wanted to make amends,

maybe he would then hate himself a little bit less. Puck saw Finn across

the hallway and walked over towards him.

"Hey, Finn."

"What do you want?" Finn snapped.

"I just want to say how sorry I am for everything I did to you. I

don't know why I did it, honestly. Finn, you're like a brother to me

and I-I love you, seriously I do. Whenever you get upset, I get upset.

I really wish that we could go back to being as close as we once were

because I miss kicking your butt at Halo and staying up late and talking

about girls. I guess that won't ever happen."

Puck turned to walk away but Finn put a hand on his back.

"Puck, I knew if I stopped talking to you now, I'd regret it and I

don't want to live with any regrets. It's cool, I think we can go back to

being friends again."

Puck beamed.

"Really? That's great, Finn."

"But Puck, don't ever feel like you're a bad person. There's a really

cool dude inside your heart, I need you to show him more often. Don't

be so hard on yourself, okay?"

"I don't think I'm worth all that much."

"Dude, not true. I love you and so should you."

"It just seems so hard."

Finn smiled at his friend.

"I know but you'll get there and I'm right here if you need me."

"Thanks, bro."

Puck gave Finn a hug and then went to class to happily and

without any shame check out his Biology's teacher's rack.

"Okay, guys. Due to what I've been hearing about what's been

happening today, I think a performance of Born This Way is in order.

Who would like to sing leads today?"

Rachel rose her hand.

"Yes of course, Rachel. You can." Mr. Schue said sarcastically.

Santana and Puck then rose their hands.

"I'm glad to see some people who don't sing as often volunteer.

Excellent." Will said.

The glee club got ready on stage. Karofsky then walked into the

auditorium in the back, where he couldn't be seen.

**PUCK **

** IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU LOVE HIM**

** OR CAPITAL H-I-M **

** JUST PUT YOUR PAWS UP**

** CUZ YOU WERE BORN THIS WAY BABY**

** RACHEL **

** MY MAMA TOLD ME WHEN I WAS YOUNG**

** WE ARE ALL BORN SUPERSTARS**

** SHE ROLLED MY HAIR**

** PUT MY LIPSTICK ON**

** IN A GLASS OF HER BOUDOIR **

** SANTANA**

** THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH LOVING**

** WHO YOU ARE SHE SAID**

** CUZ HE MADE YOU PERFECTLY **

** SO HOLD YOUR HEAD UP GIRL**

** AND YOU'LL GO FAR**

** LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY **

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** I'M BEAUTIFUL IN MY WAY CUZ GOD MAKES NO MISTAKES**

** I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY**

** I WAS BORN THIS WAY**

** DON'T HIDE YOURSELF IN REGRET**

** JUST LOVE YOURSELF AND YOU'RE SET**

** I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY**

** RACHEL**

** DON'T BE A DRAG JUST BE A QUEEN**

** PUCK**

** WHETHER YOU'RE BROKE OR EVERGREEN**

** SANTANA**

** YOU'RE BLACK, WHITE, BEIGE, CHOLA DESCENT**

** YOU'RE LEBANESE, YOU'RE ORIENT**

** WHETHER LIFE'S DISABILITIES**

** LEFT YOU OUTCASED, BULLIED OR TEASED**

** REJOICE AND LOVE YOURSELF TODAY **

** CUZ BABY YOU WERE BORN THIS WAY**

** NO MATTER GAY, STRAIGHT, BI, LESBIAN**

** TRANSGENDERED LIFE, **

** I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY**

** I WAS BORN TO SURVIVE**

** RACHEL, PUCK, SANTANA**

** NO MATTER BLACK, WHITE OR BEIGE**

** CHOLA OR ORIENT MADE**

** I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY**

** I WAS BORN TO BE BRAVE**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** I'M BEAUTIFUL IN MY WAY**

** CUZ GOD MAKES NO MISTAKES**

** I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY**

** I WAS BORN THIS WAY**

** DON'T HIDE YOURSELF IN REGRET**

** JUST LOVE YOURSELF AND YOU'RE SET**

** I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK, BABY**

** I WAS BORN THIS WAY**

** I WAS BORN THIS WAY, HEY**

** SANTANA**

** I WAS BORN THIS WAY, HEY**

** RACHEL**

** I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY**

** PUCK **

** I WAS BORN THIS WAY**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** I WAS BORN THIS WAY, HEY **

Mr. Schue clapped for his kids while Karofsky looked sadly towards

New Directions. He wished he could be up there singing what

they were singing.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next one is Government Hooker. Any suggestions on who you want to sing that? A group number or a solo? Let me know. Thanks for reviewing. Paws up, Gleeks!**


	3. Government Hooker

**Thanks for reviewing! Warning: There is language. **

"**I'm gonna drink my tears tonight. I'm gonna drink my tears and cry. Cuz I know you love me, baby. I know you love me, baby." **

When Blaine had told Kurt about his previous date to his Sadie

Hawpkins dance, he hadn't told him everything about that night. The

boy in question's name was Alexander. He had become sexually

interested in Blaine and as Blaine was feeling alone, Blaine decided

to pursue the relationship. The two never dated or had full on sex,

but the two did have sexual relations. Blaine regretted it almost

instantly, as he felt awful afterwards. Alex would always leave him

feeling alone and heartbroken but Alex never seemed to care. Blaine

wanted to stop feeling that way but he just couldn't let go. When

Blaine transferred schools, he lost contact with Alex, but that was

about to change.

"Hey, Blaine."

Blaine snapped to attention. There he was: Alex.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

Blaine was currently sitting by himself in the choir commons.

"I'm horny." He said.

"Don't talk to me about that."

Alex moved closer to Blaine.

"Come on Blaine. I know you love it."

"Stop! I have a boyfriend!"

"He doesn't have to know."

Blaine walked away from him.

"I have a boyfriend that I love! I'm not touching you. Get away

from me!"

Alex got up to move closer to Blaine.

"You don't deserve love. You're just a hooker."

Blaine left the room in tears.

GLEE

**"I can be anything, I'll be your everything, just touch me baby." **

Finn wanted to have sex. He didn't want to seem like that was all

he cared about, but it was something on his mind. His body kept

screaming at him whenever Rachel walked by. He wanted to be

intimate with Rachel. He wanted to show her that he loved her. He

had no plan of mis-treating her. Finn approached her in the hallway.

"Rachel, can we talk in private?" Finn asked.

"Of course, Finn." Rachel beamed.

"I'm just gonna say this, Rachel. I want to have sex."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Rachel looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Finn, I'm not ready."

"I don't want to pressure you, I just-I have needs and I promise

I'll take care of you."

"I'm sorry, Finn. I just can't do that."

Rachel turned to walk away but Finn stopped her.

"Please, Rachel. I feel like we're falling apart and if we do this, it

will make me feel so much more loved. Please just touch me."

"I love you, and if you need sex to remind you of that then maybe

we should just break up."

Rachel walked away from him.

**"I'll make you squeal baby, as long as you pay me." **

Sam had a secret that he didn't think anyone knew. He was bi.

Sam knew that society believed that men can either be straight or

a flaming homosexual, nothing in between. Sam's case was different.

He liked girls and guys. Girls often took advantage of him if they

discovered the truth, that's why Sam won't tell anyone about it.

Guys always talk about how they like girl on girl but Girls love boy

on boy just as much, if not more. Sam's girlfriends would always bring

over a gay dude and demand that Sam would have sex with him and

have his girlfriend watch. Sam felt like it was cheating and he never

wanted it, but his girlfriend would always force him into it. A guy

even paid him money one time which made Sam feel just awful.

It became a thing that girls started to use against him. Sam got

money and he was forced into being a hooker who pleased his

partners for a buck. Sam found Mercedes one day and decided to

confide in her.

"I just feel like a hooker. Basically like the girls said he'll make

you squeal just as long as you pay him. I felt so horrible."

Mercedes held his hand.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I know what it's like to

feel alone. You desperately want someone to touch you and stay with

you even if they're not treating you right. I understand. I promise I won't

ever make you feel that way."

"Thank you, Mercedes. Thanks for understanding."

"I do, Sam. Personally I think boy on boy is pretty hot. But I'm

not gonna pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do."

"Maybe I could do a little kissing if that turns you on."

"I'd like it."

"Mr. Schue!" Finn yelled.

"Yes, Finn?"

"I know what song I want to sing by Gaga today. And I have

two other people that want to help me out."

Finn stepped up onto the stage, as did Blaine and Sam.

"What's Blaine doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I invited him here to help us out." Finn replied.

"Alright, guys begin." Mr. Schue said.

**BLAINE**

** GAGA GAOOHAH**

** GAGA GAOOHAH **

** LO RITORNE**

** LO RITORNE **

** LO RITORNE**

** GOVERNMENT HOOKER-EY **

** FINN**

** I CAN BE GOOD**

** SAM **

** IF YOU JUST WANNA BE BAD**

** FINN**

** I CAN BE COOL**

** SAM**

** IF YOU JUST WANNA BE MAD**

** FINN**

** I CAN BE ANYTHING**

** I'LL BE YOUR EVERYTHING**

** JUST TOUCH ME BABY**

** SAM**

** CUZ I DON'T WANNA BE SAD**

** BLAINE**

** AS LONG AS I'M YOUR HOOKER**

** SAM**

** BACK UP AND TURN AROUND**

** BLAINE**

** AS LONG AS I'M YOUR HOOKER**

** SAM**

** PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE GROUND**

** BLAINE**

** AS LONG AS I'M YOUR HOOKER**

** SAM**

** GET DOWN**

** BLAINE**

** HOOKER**

** FINN, SAM**

** YEAH, YOU'RE MY HOOKER**

** BLAINE**

** HOOKER**

** FINN, SAM**

** YEAH YOU'RE MY HOOKER**

** FINN, SAM, BLAINE**

** I'M GONNA DRINK MY TEARS TONIGHT**

** I'M GONNA DRINK MY TEARS AND CRY**

** CUZ I KNOW YOU LOVE ME BABY**

** I KNOW YOU LOVE ME BABY**

** BLAINE**

** PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME**

** JOHN F KENNEDY**

** I'LL MAKE YOU SQUEAL BABY**

** AS LONG AS YOU PAY ME**

** FINN, SAM, BLAINE**

** I'M GONNA DRINK MY TEARS TONIGHT**

** I'M GONNA DRINK MY TEARS AND CRY**

** CUZ I KNOW YOU LOVE ME BABY**

** I KNOW YOU LOVE ME BABY**

** SAM**

** I WANNA FUCK GOVERNMENT HOOKER**

** FINN**

** GET UP AND TURN AROUND**

** BLAINE**

** STOP SHITTING ME GOVERNMENT HOOKER**

** FINN**

** PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE GROUND**

** SAM**

** I WANNA FUCK GOVERNMENT HOOKER**

** FINN**

** BACK UP AND TURN AROUND**

** BLAINE**

** STOP SHITTING ME GOVERNMENT HOOKER**

** FINN **

** GET DOWN **

** FINN, SAM, BLAINE**

** AH! **


	4. Judas

**Please review. It means a lot to me if you will. **

"**Judas" **

"So how's Gaga week going for you guys?" Will asked.

"It seems a little too sexy for my taste." Rachel replied.

"It's Lady GaGa, what do you expect?" Puck asked.

"Lady GaGa is not just about sex, she's about liberation. About

embracing who you really are despite all obstacles!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah and it's super gay." Puck shot back.

"Get over it Puck!" Kurt snapped.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down! Now I want to do a little lesson on one

of my favorite songs by GaGa on this album."

Mr. Schue wrote Judas on the board and underlined it.

"You like that song, Mr. Schue?" Tina asked.

"Yes I do, Tina. For many different reasons. It's a story song. And

it also helps us learn about the bible."

"Hold up. We don't want another religious problem like last time."

Santana said.

"This is purely educational. Now who knows who Judas is?"

Brittany raised her hand.

"Yes, Brittany."

"It's a song by Lady GaGa." Brittany said.

"Yes, Brittany. But I want to know who Judas is."

Finn raised her hand.

"Isn't his name in the Beatles song?" Finn asked.

"No, Finn. That's Jude."

Artie then raised his hand.

"Judas is the one who betrayed Jesus by kissing him."

"Very good, Artie! Yes, Judas did betray Jesus."

"Woah, Judas kissed Jesus? Was Judas gay?" Puck asked.

"He can't be, The Bible hates gay people." Kurt snapped.

"Guys, off topic! Judas is a symbol of betrayal. He was a man

that hurt and betrayed Jesus. So I want a group performance of the

song Judas today after school and I want all of you to think deeply

about the message of betrayal in your own lives."

The bell rang. All of New Directions cleared out. Will was about

to leave when he bumped into Terri.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Miami." Will

said.

"I came back to visit. I can visit, you know."

"Not here. You know I have work."

"Will, I'm just gonna cut to the chase here. I know you're alone

and miserable. So am I. When are you going to realize that we belong

together."

"We don't belong together, Terri!"

"Our marriage worked, Will. It worked!" Terri yelled.

Will walked closer to her and shook her.

"Until you lied about being pregnant!" Will yelled back.

"Can't you just let that go!"

"No I can't! You betrayed me, Terri!"

Terri yelled and then turned away, making Will think that

maybe Terri was a female version of Judas. Perhaps, he could learn

his own lesson today.

GLEE

Rachel was on the piano with the sheet music for Judas. How could

she embrace the lesson of Judas.

**RACHEL **

** I'M JUST A HORNY FOOL**

** OH BABY HE'S SO CRUEL**

** BUT I'M STILL IN LOVE **

** WITH JUDAS BABY **

"I didn't know you liked Lady GaGa."

Rachel jumped in alarm to see Jesse St. James.

"Jesse? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I thought I'd pay you a visit."

"What about college?"

"I decided against it. Too much work."

Rachel shook her head and walked away from him.

"I'm done with you Jesse. I'm happy with Finn. We have our

problems but I'm happy."

Jesse walked closer to her.

"Finn doesn't love you like I do."

"You love me? Please, you betrayed me."

Rachel couldn't believe it. Jesse was her Judas. That worked out

quite well for the lesson.

"Don't I deserve forgiveness, Rachel?"

"Kurt, Santana and Mercedes told me what you said about their

performances. That was awful, Jesse. Those are my friends you

insulted."

"Those performances were amateur at best."

"You're a Judas and I don't want to deal with you anymore."

"A Judas?"

"You're cruel, Jesse. And I don't want to have anything to do

with you. Whenever you talk, I'll put on an ear condom."

"An ear condom?"

"It's Lady Gaga, no one knows what she means by that!"

Rachel then left Jesse alone.

GLEE

"Kurt."

Kurt turned around to see Karofsky in the hallway.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I saw your glee club sing Born This Way, it was pretty good."

Kurt shot him a peculiar look.

"You thought it was good? You hate glee club."

"I don't hate it. I mean I want to join."

"Oh, well I'm sure you can, just ask Mr. Schuester."

Karofsky shook his head.

"No, I can't join. I'm too scared. You know what people will say

about me?"

"I hear them all the time and most of them are true in my case."

"Even the one about deep throat?"

"Blaine loves it."

"You do it to Blaine?"

"We are dating, you know?"

"I know, I just-I mean I want you to do that to me."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I have to go."

Karofsky sped away from Kurt, leaving him baffled.

GLEE

Quinn walked up to Finn and smiled at him.

"Hi, Quinn." Finn said.

"Hey, Finn. I want to talk to you."

"Okay, are you nice Quinn or scary Quinn?"

"You have such a fun sense of humor, Finn."

"Okay, nice Quinn. This is good."

Quinn laughed and put a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Finn, you're my first love."

"Yeah you are."

Quinn smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Finn. I want to come back to you."

"Stop it! Quinn, I broke up with you, I'm over you."

"Come on, Finn. Give it a chance. I know Rachel isn't putting out.

I will, Finn. Of course, you'd have to wear a condom."

"Save it, Quinn! I know who my Judas is. It's you!"

Finn slammed his locker and left Quinn alone.

GLEE

All of New Directions was ready to perform. However, Kurt

was absent.

"Where is Kurt?" Artie asked.

None of them knew.

GLEE

"Blaine."

"Yes, Kurt?"

Blaine and Kurt were making out in the parking lot.

"Have you thought about having sex?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I have but I don't want to pressure you."

"I want to have sex with you Blaine."

Blaine smiled and then groaned.

"I want you too."

Blaine reached into to kiss Kurt but Kurt moved away.

"I'll call you later, I have to perform."

"Kurt, I came all this way to drive you home."

"I'll be out in about fifteen minutes. I promise I'll make it worth

your while." Kurt said with a wink.

"You're such a tease."

"Of course, baby."

Kurt kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and walked away with

Blaine checking him out as he left.

GLEE

"There you are, Kurt." Artie said.

"Sorry, guys." Kurt said.

"Alright now that Kurt's back. Let's hit it, guys. Let me see the

emotion and power in your performance."

**RACHEL **

** OH WOAH OH OH OH**

** I'M IN LOVE WITH JUDAS AS**

** JUDAS AS **

** OH WOAH OH OH OH**

** I'M IN LOVE WITH JUDAS AS**

** JUDAS AS **

** KURT**

** JUDAS JUDA AS AS**

** JUDAS JUDA AS AS**

** JUDAS JUDA AS AS**

** JUDAS GAGA **

** SANTANA **

** WHEN HE COMES TO ME **

** I AM READY **

** BRITTANY**

** I'LL WASH HIS HAIR **

** WITH MY FEET IF HE NEEDS **

** FINN**

** FORGIVE HIM WHEN HIS TONGUE**

** LIES THROUGH HIS BRAIN**

** EVEN AFTER THREE TIMES HE BETRAYS ME **

** RACHEL **

** AH WOAH OH OH **

** AH WOAH OH OH**

** KURT**

** I'LL BRING HIM DOWN**

** BRING HIM DOWN DOWN**

** RACHEL **

** AH WOAH OH OH **

** AH WOAH OH OH**

** KURT**

** A KING WITH NO CROWN**

** KING WITH NO CROWN **

** FINN**

** I'M JUST A HORNY FOOL **

** OH BABY HE'S SO CRUEL**

** BUT I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH JUDAS BABY**

** I'M JUST A HORNY FOOL **

** OH BABY HE'S SO CRUEL**

** BUT I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH JUDAS BABY **

** RACHEL **

** WOAH OH OH WOAH OH **

** I'M IN LOVE WITH JUDAS AS**

** JUDAS AS **

** WOAH OH OH WOAH OH**

** I'M IN LOVE WITH JUDAS AS **

** JUDAS AS **

** TINA **

** EWWW **

** ARTIE **

** IN THE MOST BIBLICAL SENSE**

** I AM BEYOND REPETANCE**

** FAME HOOKER PROSTITUTE WENCH **

**VOMITS HER MIND **

** PUCK **

** BUT IN THE CULTURAL SENSE**

** I JUST SPEAK IN FUTURE TENSE**

** JUDAS KISS ME IF OFFENCED**

** OR WEAR EAR CONDOM NEXT TIME **

** QUINN **

** I WANNA LOVE YOU **

** BUT SOMETHING'S PULLING ME AWAY **

** FROM YOU JESUS**

** IT'S MY VIRTUE **

** AND JUDAS IS THE DEMON I CLING TO **

** I CLING TO **

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** JUST A HORNY FOOL **

** OH BABY HE'S SO CRUEL **

** BUT I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH JUDAS BABY **

** I'M JUST A HORNY FOOL **

** JUST A HORNY FOOL **

** BUT I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH JUDAS BABY **

** WOAH OH, WOAH OH, OH **

** I'M IN LOVE WITH JUDAS AS JUDAS AS **

** WOAH OH WOAH OH OH I'M IN LOVE**

** WITH JUDAS AS JUDAS AS **

** JUDAS JUDAS AH AH**

** JUDAS JUDAS AH AH**

** JUDAS JUDAS AH AH **

** JUDAS GAGA **

Will clapped for the New Directions. He was confident that they seemed

to get the message. All was well with the group until Jacob Ben Israel

ran inside the auditorium and towards Santana.

"Santana!" He yelled.

"What do you want, dweeb?"

"Your house has been searched and your parents are going to

be deported."

"QUE?" Santana shrieked.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked Judas. This is my favorite chapter so far! Let me know if you'd like Jesse to appear again, as of now I don't have him planned to appear again. I also set up for Americano, which will be Santana-centric. Let me know thouh about future tracks such as Hair, SchieBe, Bloody Mary, Bad Kids, etc… If you request someone to sing the song, I'll do my best to make it happen. I can't guarentee but I probably can make it work! Let me know! **

**Please Review! **


	5. Americano

**I am Warrior Queen: Hi! Thanks for reviewing! I realized I forgot about Mercedes (like the writers do) so I will get her in Hair, it works with her lack of weave. I think I'll do the standard version of the album (so 14 chapters). I like the bonus tracks but I feel like it will be harder to write them in as chapters. Thanks for your interest! **

"Americano"

**"Don't you try to catch me." **

Santana was sitting in the principal's office with Will to her left

and Principal Figgins directly in front of her.

"What is this bullshit! My parents are legal citizens! They can't just

deport them!" Santana yelled.

"There is reason to believe that your parents might have entered

this country illegally." Figgins said.

"Oh that's crap and you know it! My dad's a rich lawyer and my

mom is the president of a cancer relief fund club or something. They

are contributors to America and you're telling me just because they

are latinos, they are gonna be deported."

Will placed a hand on Santana's shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"It's the new immigration laws. They're awful. I'm so sorry,

Santana." Will said.

"This will not go unfought, Figgins!" Santana yelled.

She then stormed out of the office, ignoring both teacher's

requests that she stay. Her parents were caught, she didn't want her

teachers to catch her and make everything worse.

GLEE

**"I have fought for. I will die for how I love you." **

"So I hear you parents are going to play sports." Brittany said.

"They're being deported, Brittany. It means that they're going

to leave for a long time, probably forever."

"Oh no!"

Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana's hand. Santana

quickly let go of her hand, however.

"No PDA in the lunch room, okay?"

"Why, Santana? I thought you and I were sort of an item."

Santana looked around. No one seemed to be paying them

any attention.

"Brittany, I'm sorry. I just can't let anyone know about us. I

love you so much but I just can't do this."

"Why not? You're really strong, you can fight for your right to

love me, I know you're strong enough."

"I don't think I am, Brittany."

"Well I can't wait for you to come out. Either you do it and be

with me or you pretend that you're in a relationship with Karofsky

for the rest of your life."

Brittany walked away and Santana tried to stop her but she was

forced to let her go. Karofsky sat down where Brittany was last and

that made Santana think that had some kind of special meaning.

"What do you want, Karofsky?" Santana asked.

"I want to talk."

"About what?"

Karofsky leaned in closer to Santana.

"About our bearded relationship."

"What about it?"

"I want to stop!"

"WHAT!" Santana yelled.

Everyone looked at her oddly which made Santana look away and

blush. Eventually, everyone got bored and turned away from her.

"Why do you want to end it?" Santana whispered back.

"Because I want to be honest with who I am."

"You want everyone to know you're gay? Seriously, do you have

any idea how you made Kurt feel when you bullied him? Well you'll

find out if you come out."

"Look, I don't want to but I'm tired of pretending that I'm into you,

it's nothing against you, I just don't like girls that way."

"I get it, okay? I just don't want anyone knowing about me. It's

none of their business who I like."

"You can do what you want. I think it's time for me to come out."

Karofsky left Santana alone.

**"I don't speak your language, oh no!" **

Santana had done everything she could to stop her parents

from being deported. If there was anything she was good at, it was

fighting and she certainly got to do lots of that. She was now standing

in front of her entire group of classmates for a mandatory assembly

called by Sue. Being on Sue's good side was a good thing in this school.

"My fellow students, I have one simple request for you. And that

request is to call your senators and demand change. Due to unjust

immigration laws, my parents are about to be deported back to their

old country, meaning that I will be an orphan. And if I am an orphan

that means that I will be angry, and when I'm angry, lots of kids get

thrown in trash cans and beat up. Is that what you want at our school,

little freshmen? No, I didn't think so. So pull out your cell phones and

call your Senators now and demand change! Do it!"

After twenty minutes of several calls, Lauren walked up to

Santana to tell her what happened.

"Due to the large number of complaints about the law, the

Senators have decided they plan to remove it in our state. Your

parents won't be deported."

Everyone cheered, mostly for the fact that the kids wouldn't

have to fear Santana's wrath.

"Well thank you for your help. That was the main purpose of

this assembly. However, since I'm here, I might as well perform for

you and show you my superior vocal ability. It's GaGa week for glee

club so I thought I'd continue up with that streak and sing my favorite

song from the record."

Santana took the mic and headed center stage.

** SANTANA **

** I MET A GIRL **

** IN EAST L.A. **

** IN FLORAL SHORTS**

** AS SWEET AS MAY**

** SHE SANG IN EIGTHS IN TWO BARRIO CHORDS **

** WE FELL IN LOVE BUT NOT IN COURT **

** LA LA LA LA LA LA**

** LA LA LA LA LA LA**

** LA LA LA LA LA LA**

** MIS CANCIONES SON DE LA REVOLUCION**

** MI CORAZON ME DUELE POR MI GENERACION **

** IF YOU LOVE ME**

** WE CAN MARRY **

** ON THE WEST COAST**

** ON A WEDNESDAY EN UN VERANO, EN AGOSTO **

** I DON'T SPEAK YOUR**

** I DON'T SPEAK YOUR**

** LANGUAGONO **

** LA LA LA LA LA LA LA **

** I DON'T SPEAK YOUR**

** I WON'T SPEAK YOUR**

** JESUS CHRISTO **

** I DON'T SPEAK YOUR**

** I DON'T SPEAK YOUR**

** AMERICANO **

** I DON'T SPEAK YOUR**

** I WON'T SPEAK YOUR**

** JESUS CHRISTO **

** AMERICA, AMERICANO **

** AMERICA, AMERICANO **

** I WILL FIGHT FOR **

** I HAVE FOUGHT FOR**

** HOW I LOVE YOU **

** I HAVE CRIED FOR **

** I WILL DIE FOR **

** HOW I CARE**

** IN THE MOUNTAINS**

** LAS CAMPANAS**

** ESTAN SONANDO **

** TODOS LOS CHICOS (CHICAS) **

** Y LOS CHICOS (CHICAS) **

** ESTAN BESANDO **

** I DON'T SPEAK YOUR**

** I DON'T SPEAK YOUR**

** AMERICANO **

** I WON'T SPEAK YOUR**

** JESUS CHRISTO **

** DON'T YOU TRY TO CATCH ME**

** DON'T YOU TRY TO CATCH ME**

** NO NO NO NO **

** I'M LIVING ON THE EDGE OF **

** LIVING ON THE EGE OF THE **

** LAW LAW LAW LAW **

Everyone clapped for Santana as she smiled and then left the stage.

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! I hoped you liked my Santana-centric Americano! Next chapter is Hair, anyone you'd like to sing it for? I have Mercedes but perhaps someone else maybe? Thank you! **


	6. Hair

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind words and reviews. I understand that I have not updated in like ten years and I am so sorry. I promise the rest of the chapters will be updated frequently. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Hair is my favorite song on the album and I think this chapter will be my favorite too. **

**It pays close attention to characters that I think Glee has neglected this past year. **

Mercedes Jones made one thing clear. She is a diva. She wears what

she wants to wear, she acts the way she wants to act, she is who she

wants to be, and that's the end of it. Mercedes had been texting Sam

and the two had decided to go see the movie, Bad Teacher together.

They thought they could relate to it as Sue was a terrible teacher and

sometimes Mr. Schue was bad too. Mercedes had picked out an outfit

that was a little bit promiscuous but she wanted to show off her body

and be confident in doing so. When she was finally satisfied with her

appearance, she walked downstairs. She grabbed her car keys and her

purse and made to walk out the door but her parents blocked it.

"What are you doing?" Mercedes asked.

"You can not leave the house wearing that." Her dad said angrily.

"I can wear what I want," Mercedes stated as she placed her hand

up in defense. "You can't tell me what I can and can't wear. I have that

right."

"As your father, I have every right to tell you what is appropriate

for you to wear, and this outfit is completely inappropriate."

Mercedes shrieked in rage and walked back up to her room and

slammed the door.

"Whenever I'm dressed cool, my parents put up a fight."

Mercedes said sadly.

Brittany was tired of this. She really was. She was Santana arm in

arm with Dave Karofsky. Brittany knew Santana didn't love Dave or care

about him in the slightest. Brittany wanted to be with Santana but she

was tired of Santana trying to cover it up. Brittany had no shame in

having a girlfriend but it seemed Santana was. When Brittany saw

Santana kiss Karofsky on the cheek, Brittany angrily stormed off.

Santana saw this and raced after Brittany.

"What's up, Brit?" Santana asked when they were alone in the

hallway.

Brittany turned around to face her, tears pouring down her face.

"Why did you kiss him?" She asked in a matter of fact tone.

"Because we are dating." Santana replied.

Brittany turned away from the Latina.

"But you don't love him. You don't like guys that way."

Santana turned around to see if anyone was in the hallway. When

she believed no one was there, she walked closer to Brittany.

"I told you that I loved you, Brittany. But you were with Artie

then."

"Okay but we broke up. I want to be with you now."

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and saw her pain.

"I just can't right now. I just don't want people to know."

"Why? Why can't everyone in glee know about us? Everyone

knows about Kurt and Blaine, and we all love them. I want that for

us."

"I'm so sorry, Brittany. But I just can't."

Santana turned away and left her alone.

"Hey guys! How is Gaga week going?" Will asked cheerily.

"It's okay, I guess." Tina responded glumly.

"I thought you loved Gaga." Mercedes said to her.

"I do but I just-I'm not feeling it. I mean Lady Gaga's new album

is all about freeing yourself right? I mean, it's about self-love and

acceptance, but I keep listening to the songs and I just don't feel any

different." Tina said.

"It has to come from you. It can't just happen." Quinn said.

"I don't know. I mean, it seems like everyone here has their

niche except for me. I mean, what do I have to show for my life? I'm

an Asian who is dating another Asian, I'm rebelling against my

parents because I don't have anything better to do. I mean, what

good is anything I do?"

Tina started to cry and Mike held her hand soothingly.

"Tina, can you come down here please?" Will asked.

Tina walked down to see her teacher.

"Hello." Tina said.

"I know that you get overshadowed by your peers here in

Glee but you are an incredibly vital part to this glee club. You were

one of the first people to audition and one of the few that never left

us. I don't know what your home life is like but I know that you are

a very special person who does not need to rebel, you just have to

figure out who you are and stay strong in who you are. Tina, I want

you to pay special attention to a song on the album called Hair. It's

my favorite one so far. It's about embracing who you are and finding

freedom through your hair. I know you like to style and dye your hair,

you have always had a very unique hairstyle, you show who you are

through your hair."

Tina hugged her teacher and promised to give that track more

attention. Will then dismissed the glee club, telling them to focus on

the other tracks on the album. Brittany held up Santana before she

could leave. When they were alone, Brittany talked to Santana.

"I've made a decision."

"That's great, Brittany!" Santana said.

"I'm breaking us up." Brittany said.

"Wait, what?" Santana squealed.

"You're pretending to love Karofsky, fine, whatever. But I'm not

going to stick around and wait up for you to be true to yourself. I'm

moving on."

Brittany turned to walk away but Santana stopped her.

"Wait! Please don't go." Santana said.

She was in tears now.

"It's too late, Santana. Have a nice life."

Brittany walked away from Santana, leaving her alone.

"Tina."

Tina turned around to see Mercedes.

"Hey, Mercedes."

Mercedes hugged her friend.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sing Hair with me as a duet."

"Really? You want to sing with me?"

Mercedes nodded.

"I know what it's like to be out of the spotlight for a long time, I

think we have to remind the glee club who the real divas are."

Tina smiled and hugged Mercedes again.

"I would love that."

Tina and Mercedes left the bathroom and went into the

auditorium. Both had asked the glee club to meet them in the

auditorium to see their performance.

"Tina and I decided to sing this song that will help us find

expression through our hair. We both sometimes feel neglected

and we want to be able to share our freedom for you guys."

"Excellent, guys. Whenever you are ready." Will said.

"Hit it!" Tina chanted.

**MERCEDES**

** WHENEVER I'M DRESSED COOL**

** MY PARENTS PUT UP A FIGHT**

** TINA**

** UH-HUH**

** UH-HUH**

** MERCEDES**

** AND IF I'M HOT SHOT, MOM WILL CUT MY HAIR AT NIGHT**

** AND IN THE MORNING I'M SHORT OF MY IDENTITY**

** TINA**

** UH-HUH**

** UH-HUH**

** MERCEDES**

** I SCREAM, MOM AND DAD**

** WHY CAN'T I BE WHO I WANNA BE**

** TINA**

** I JUST WANNA BE MYSELF**

** AND I WANT YOU TO LOVE**

** ME FOR WHO I AM**

** I JUST WANNA BE MYSELF**

** AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW**

** I AM MY HAIR**

** MERCEDES, TINA**

** I'VE HAD ENOUGH**

** THIS IS MY PRAYER**

** THAT I'LL DIE LIVIN' JUST AS FREE AS MY HAIR**

** I'VE HAD ENOUGH**

** THIS IS MY PRAYER**

** THAT I'LL DIE LIVIN' JUSTAS FREE AS MY HAIR**

** I'VE HAD ENOUGH**

** I'M NOT A FREAK**

** I JUST KEEP FIGHTIN' TO STAY COOL ON THE STREETS**

** I'VE HAD ENOUGH, ENOUGH, ENOUGH**

** AND THIS IS MY PRAYER, I SWEAR**

** I'M AS FREE AS MY HAIR**

** I AM MY HAIR**

** I AM MY HAIR**

** TINA**

** I JUST WANNA BE FREE**

** I JUST WANNA BE ME**

** AND I WANT LOTS OF FRIENDS**

** THAT INVITE ME TO THEIR PARTIES**

** MERCEDES**

** DON'T WANNA CHANGE**

** AND I DON'T WANT TO BE ASHAMED**

** I'M THE SPIRIT OF MY HAIR**

** IT'S ALL THE GLORY THAT I BEAR**

** MERCEDES, TINA**

** I'M MY HAIR, I AM MY HAIR**

** I'M MY HAIR, I AM MY HAIR**

** I AM MY HAIR, I AM MY HAIR, I AM MY HAIR**

** IT'S ALL THE GLORY THAT I BEAR**

** I'M MY HAIR, YEAH YEAH**

**I'VE HAD ENOUGH**

** THIS IS MY PRAYER**

** THAT I'LL DIE LIVIN' JUST AS FREE AS MY HAIR**

** I'VE HAD ENOUGH **

** I'M NOT A FREAK**

** I JUST KEEP FIGHTIN' TO STAY COOL ON THE STREETS**

** I'VE HAD ENOUGH, ENOUGH, ENOUGH**

** AND THIS IS MY PRAYER, I SWEAR**

** I'M AS FREE AS MY HAIR**

** I'M AS FREE AS MY HAIR**

** I AM MY HAIR, I AM MY HAIR**

** OOH, I'M MY HAIR, I'M MY HAIR**

**A/N: Again, thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. SchieBe is next. I have a plan for it, but if you want to suggest a character/s that you want involved, just let me know and I might accomodate you. Thanks!**


End file.
